<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lamp Light Companion by LotharWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283369">Lamp Light Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester'>LotharWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fanfiction Collection [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: lamp light and a companion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fanfiction Collection [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lamp Light Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started Nanowrimo for this year and combined it with fallout4 -tober  by lookbluesoup on Tumblr. which has been a prompt here for last month. Several writers I admire are back writing so I wanted to try again. My current nano goal is 5,000 words for the month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur’s bed shook against the wall as he jolted awake.  Ophelia slept contently in her crib across the room, completely unaware of her adoptive father's struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since his fall during the destruction of the Prydwen, Arthur had been unable to shake the feeling of weightlessness when he slept.  He had been asleep when the Railroad set off the series of bombs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood by the crib, his harsh breathing the only audible sound as his eyes ran over every aspect of the little girl in the crib.  Arthur was still afraid he would wake up with her gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo had moved them into his pre war Sanctuary home. It was well equipped to deal with an infant and Milo had assisted Arthur with her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their relationship hasn’t changed. They still remained neutral on almost every aspect. Arthur understood he had betrayed Milo’s trust and it wouldn’t be repaired simply by the addition of a child.  A viewpoint the vault dweller said was somewhat prevalent during pre war times.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lamp light lit the hallway that separated their rooms. Milo’s door was open a crack and Arthur froze at the sight of the man behind the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rough grunt that escaped the man's lips had Arthur hard in his sleep pants. The hand made dildo slowly eased in and out in the soft glow of his bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Arthur</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, the former Elder thought he had been caught.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slick sound filled his stunned silence.  Over and over again, Arthur watched the toy disappear and reappear at varying speeds.  His former lover’s neck tossed to the left and his spine straightened.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.. Arthur please.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breath left the giant of a man as he climaxed. His six foot nine frame quivered as he fell forward onto the bed and gave Arthur a small glimpse at Milo's post orgasm face before he hid it in his bed sheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lamp dimmed until Milo had enough energy to get up and blow it out.  Silence filled the house once again as Arthur’s back bumped into his bedroom door in shock. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>